Our Little Secret
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She knew the day was coming when that would be exactly what they'd do but until then she'd remind him again later why it was worth all the hassle that came with keeping it their little secret.


**Our little secret**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Whom the Gods Would Destroy

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** She knew the day was coming when that would be exactly what they'd do but until then she'd remind him again later why it was worth all the hassle that came with keeping it their little secret.

**Author's Note:- ** I love this episode and even though I've already written a story covering it I couldn't resist this little PWP, it's basically smut for smut's sake so if that's not your thing or you're looking for something with a proper plot maybe turn back now, otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"I love watching you moving around my kitchen like it's your own, it makes it feel like for a tiny little window of time we're actually together the way we want to be." James smiled watching as Jean pulled a chopping board out of the drawer by his side and smiled up at him. He knew their time was running out, this was the second night she'd been able to stay because her husband was away but he was due back the next afternoon and they would have to go back to how their life was before. Neither of them had set out to end up falling in love, neither of them had found it easy that she wasn't yet in a position where she could leave Richard, but they knew it wouldn't be much longer before she could and they'd be together properly. He couldn't wait for that day and in the meantime he clung to these little diversions from their normal sneaking around and revelled in them.

"Well I like to make sure that when I can be here you eat properly don't think I don't know that the rest of the time you live on coffee, nicotine and sandwiches from the station canteen." Jean smiled setting out the vegetables and fish she'd bought on the way to his place. "Someday I'll be able to make sure you're eating properly every night, for now I'm going to take advantage of it while I can."

"And can I thank you for all your hard work by taking advantage of you?"

"I'd be very disappointed if you didn't." Jean laughed batting his hand away as he tried to reach for her and distract her from the dinner preparations. She knew how quickly he could make her forget about just about anything once he was close enough to touch her and she was determined that they should eat before enjoying the last night of freedom from Richard. "After dinner James!"

"You're so mean to me at times." James pouted moving away from the counter and sitting at the table watching her work. "You know you really surprised me today."

"Don't I always surprise you?"

"Well yeah but today, when Robbie said about there being no "market" for older prostitutes, normally that's the sort of thing you'd be all over him for, making assumptions and all that, it surprised me that you let it slide."

"Are you implying that I fall into the age category he was talking about so I should have stood up for my fellow pensioners?" Jean laughed, tilting her head tolerantly at him as she saw him immediately start to panic and work out how to back track on his comment.

"No of course not, normally you don't like us making assumptions or pigeon holing people just because they're female, that was the point I was making."

"I didn't pull him on it because it's true, in terms of prostitutes and sex workers in general a woman the age of Tina Daniels, or even my age for that matter, wouldn't make any sort of living on the streets. It's the simple law of supply and demand when men go looking to pay for sex they don't want women the same age as their wives! They're looking for young women with tight bodies and pretty faces who wouldn't look twice at them in the real world." Jean explained, sliding the marinated fish into the oven along with a tray of vegetables for roasting before joining him at the table sitting across from him, slipping off her shoes and resting her feet on his lap.

"I can't imagine any man with blood in his veins not looking at you twice. I bet if you were one of those high class escorts we all know are all over Oxford, but which the Chief Constable keeps denying exist…"

"Firstly I have far too much respect for myself to be an escort, high class or otherwise, and…"

"I wasn't implying you would I was just making a point." James smiled interrupting her as quickly as she had him as she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Yeah well as I was about to say the reason the Chief denies call girls exist is that he uses them himself, it's the worst kept secret in Oxford but if you tell anyone I confirmed it to you then hiring a prostitute will be the only way you'll get any action any time soon too!"

"I wouldn't dare repeat it, beside if I did you couldn't resist me for long anyway, I know exactly how to push your buttons remember." James smiled. Gently massaging her ankles he watched as her eyes slipped shut and her head fall back. He'd spent most of that afternoon, since he'd had to participate in the sex line phone call that caught their suspect, thinking about getting her home and acting on the desire she could set off in him with nothing more than a look. Now, knowing that they had a little time before the food would need to be removed from the oven, he didn't feel like waiting any longer. Dropping her legs to the floor he reached for her hands pulling her to her feet and onto his lap as giggled softly.

"I think I said dinner first." Jean smiled as his ran his lips over her neck, pausing as he reached her earlobe and biting gently on it in a move she knew was designed to distract her. He was right he knew all the right places to touch her, the right way to do it and the right things to say that made it impossible for her to tell him to stop.

"Maybe I want to build up an appetite while it cooks." He whispered gently nudging her to stand up before doing the same and lifting her so she was perched on the edge of the table. Reaching for the zip at the back of her dress he knew she'd not fight him any more on it, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Within moments he'd managed to remove her dress dropping it on the floor beside the table as she made equally short work of his shirt and tie and then paused for a second letting him add her bra to the pile before pulling him into her arms. The feeling of his naked chest against hers, the heat it created, made her arousal soar and her need for him impossible to resist. Kissing him hungrily she let her hands run the length of his back until they reached his waist before moving them to unfasten his trousers, pushing them and his boxers around his ankles as he stopped for a second to step out of them.

"James….." She muttered the rest of the thought forming in her head obliterated as he eased her panties down her legs before kneeling between her thighs. As his fingers gently kneaded them she could feel his breath hot on her clit and bit softly on her bottom lip in anticipation putting her hands behind her and leaning back against them.

"God I love how you taste." James said quietly running his tongue over her folds drinking in the way she moaned loudly and his actions were met with a fresh rush of moisture to her core. Teasing her with gentle lapping and perfectly timed nibbles he listened as her cries of pleasure and pleas for not to stop got louder. He knew exactly the way she liked him to do what he was doing, he knew every little gasp and could read every small change in how her body reacted, he knew when she was seconds from letting go and tonight that was the point he wanted to get her to before he stopped.

"James you're going to be the fucking death of me." Jean moaned softly, her body was alight, every nerve standing hand in hand on the precipice ready to jump into the oblivion no one but him had ever been able to give her. She'd been so lost in what he was doing that for a second the shock of him just stopping had made her heart skip but now as he rose back up to meet her eyes, kissing her so she could taste herself on him as he thrust into her, she was finding it hard to maintain her irritation.

"Cum for me Jean. Now!" James instructed loving the way the combination of how close he'd brought her already, the new sensation of having him inside her and the tone of his instruction meant it was impossible for her not to follow his instruction. Stilling inside her enjoying the way she convulsed around him, the way his name bounced off the walls as her body arched toward him. He needed that image, the snap shots that he now had dozens of in his mind, to feed the times when they couldn't be together. The way her breasts bobbed as her chest rose and fall, the flush to her skin telling him every drop of blood in her body was on fire for him at that moment and the way she stared at him at he knew that there was no one in the world that she wanted to with more at second than him. All of it just cemented how she loved him as much as I did her and with only a few more deep desperation fuelled thrust he followed her, drowning in his own ocean of pleasure as she clung to him her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body supporting him as his legs turned to jelly.

"You're right I could never resist you for more than a second." Jean said quietly her head buried in his shoulder as they clung to each other trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"And if the Chief Constable know how absolutely unbelievable you are he'd give up on call girls and have it written into your contract that you have to let him take you over his desk once a week." James laughed the shocked raise of her eyebrows making him laugh harder as she looked up at him and he still refused to let go of her.

"Only once a week?"

"He couldn't survive more than once a week, he's not a young man and you wear me out. If we ever wanted to bump him off all you'd have to do it seduce him and before you were done he'd have died of a heart attack."

"Maybe but let's keep that to ourselves shall we?" Jean smiled finally extracting herself from his arms and moving through the flat grabbing her robe off the bed before returning.

"Aw do I have to?" James teased. "I want to tell the whole station that you are even more beautiful when you cum than you are normally and that right now I'm lucky enough to be the only person on the planet who gets to see that."

"Sorry baby but for now at least it'll have to remain our little secret." Jean laughed letting him kiss her a final time before she turned her attention back to serving dinner and he walked away toward the bedroom. She knew that he was only half joking when he said he wanted everyone to know that it was him she chose to share her bed, while he didn't want to discuss their sex life with the rest of the station he did want the secrecy to be over as much as she did. She knew the day was coming when that would be exactly what they'd do but until then she'd remind him again later why it was worth all the hassle that came with keeping it their little secret.


End file.
